winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxy
Roxy' '''is a fictional character in the' Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fourth season, "L´ultima Fata della Terra" (The Last Fairy on Earth). Personality Profile Roxy joined the Winx Club in season four, as the seventh member. Roxy is very upbeat and cheerful, caring a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She is very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transformed, and always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get a confrontational attitude whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where her father and herself work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artù, whom she loves very much. In episode twenty-five of season four, it is revealed that Morgana is Roxy's mother. It is unknown if this makes her a real princess or a princess by title. Season 4 Roxy was initially wary of the Winx Club, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changed her opinion when they had stalked her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar after the Winx Club realised that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). She is even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they are crazy. Later on, after becoming friends with the girls, she is attacked by the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and earn the Winx their Believix. Despite working with Andy, she has next to no personal interaction with the guitarist and his band. Appearance '''See Also: Roxy's Wardrobe Civilian Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips, and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging violet and amber colour. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off of them and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. Believix Roxy's Believix outfit consists of a sparkling spring green top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, a green glove on her right arm, green shorts with a lime green belt that sports a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair goes past her rear and she also wears a pair of high-heeled platform ankle boots, colored green and whitish heels. Her wings are heart-shaped, mainly spring green and hot pink with pink swirls and spring green paw marks in the official art. However, in the cartoon, the paw prints are not there. Instead, a pair of ovals with swirls in them (resembling butterflies) are at the top of her upper wings. She gained her Believix in episode twelve of the fourth season (episode ninety in the series) "Dad, I'm A Fairy" out of sheer rage when Gantlos injured Artu with his dark magic. Magical Powers and Abilities Roxy is from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until the first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in episode eleven of the fourth season "Winx Club Forever!" and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. In episode twenty-two of the fourth season "The Frost Tower" and onwards she beings to demonstrate more combative progress with her magic able to generate beams of pure spring green energy, create shields, barriers and form a variety of defensive attacks that usually take on the forms of animals. Her first named attack "Wolf claw"; which creates and fires a wolf of pure whitish aquamarine energy that attacks the enemy. The second is "bewitched mantle" which erects an unusually strong and powerful shield to protect herself and others from attack. It is clear in the middle, bright glowing green on the sides in color. The third attack "wild heartbeat" is a animal- calming spell that calms down frightened and fierce animals and makes them fight for her. List of Roxy's spells Transformation Sequences Believix thumb|left|Roxy's Believix Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Roxy Category:Season 4